gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Farewell in Side 6
Farewell in Side 6 is the thirty-third episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired in Japan on November 17, 1979 and in North America on September 4, 2001. Synopsis At Solomon, headquarters of the Space Attack Force, Dozle Zabi watches as the Conscon mobile assault force heads out. Dozle hopes to destroy the Trojan Horse and show how useless Char, who was recruited by his sister Kycilia is. He needs to hold off on sending any more forces until he knows what the Tienem fleet at Luna II is planning. Meanwhile, White Base's various mobile suits are on patrol. Sayla asks Amuro how he feels about Fraw Bow and that he hasn't been friendly towards her lately. They spot a mobile armor nearby, the Braw Bro. The Braw Bro starts firing at the G-Armor. The head Braw Brow researcher, Simus, yells at her colleague for firing at the enemy. Amuro tells Sayla to head behind a nearby asteroid so Gundam can be released from the G-Armor. Simus orders the Gundam to be destroyed since they have seen the Braw Bro. The Braw Bro is able to attack the Gundam from different angles, but Amuro destroys it with the beam rifle. Simus and the other pilots are able to flee in an escape capsule. White Base passes through a beacon, entering Side 6 territory where all warfare is forbidden. Side 6 officials put red tape over White Base's weaponry. A Side 6 District Attorney, Cameron Bloom, comes to White Base and tells Bright that they would be fined if the red tape is broken. Cameron says that they can't assist with the repairs due to their neutarility. On the bridge, Amuro and Sayla talk about the Braw Bro, and the fact that it fired shots at them from different angles than where it was located. Cameron realizes it is his fiance Mirai piloting White Base and embraces her. Everyone wonders who Cameron is. Bright tells Cameron to leave her alone until they get into port. Later, Mirai and Cameron talk. Cameron wants Mirai to come home with him, but she is upset that he didn't come looking for her personally once the war started, instead moving to Side 6 and sending others to look for her. Sleggar shows up and punches Cameron in the face after removing his glasses. Meanwhile, outside of Side 6, Char's Zanzibar has met up with the Conscon's Chivvay. On the bridge, Conscon tells Char how shameful Char's switch from Dozle to Kycilia sounds. Conscon tells Char that he will show him how it is done. Char says he will happilily watch. As Char leaves, Conscon wonders why Char always wears a mask and one of his subordinates wonders if he has suffered a terrible burn. On the way out, Char tells Mulligan to send an encoded message to Lady Kycilia. Fraw, Amuro, Tamura and the children head to the inner wall of the colony via an elevator where they can go shopping. Amuro notices his father in a bookstore across the street. Amuro tells Fraw to go on ahead and runs across the street, but his father has already left. He sees him walking down the street and chases after him. Amuro chases a bus that he has gone aboard until it stops and lets him out. Tem shows no emotion to seeing Amuro again, simply asking him how the Gundam is doing. Tem brings him to a home next to a junkyard where he lives. Tem takes a piece of junk out of box and gives it to Amuro, telling him to install it in the Gundam. Amuro realizes that his father must have suffered brain damage from the lack of oxygen when he got sucked out of Side 7. Amuro takes the piece of junk and tells him that he saw his mother on Earth. Tem shows no reaction whatsoever, simply saying that they can return to Earth once the war is over. He yells at Amuro to be a punctual soldier and leave. Upset, Amuro runs outside and smashes the piece of junk on the ground. Amuro returns to White Base where Bright yells at him for delaying their departure. White Base heads out, assured by a man named Bergamino that they can make repairs at a dock of his just outside of Side 6. Gundam and the other mobile suits lead the way. A Rick Dom hiding behind an asteroid spots White Base heading out. White Base approaches Bergamino's floating dock, but Amuro spots the Rick Dom shooting off a signal flare. Conscun orders 12 Rick Doms to head out. Char is alerted to Conscun's actions. Several beams start shooting through Bergamino's dock, having been fired by the Zeon mobile suits. Bergamino whines to Bright over the condition of his dock. The Rick Doms start attacking Gundam, but Amuro immediately blasts multiple ones with his beam rifle. White Base does battle with the Zeon ships and destroys one of the Musais. Cameron approaches on a shuttle, wondering how the Zeons found out about White Base. Amuro continues to destroy the Rick Doms along with White Base's other forces. Conscon becomes anguished over White Base's success against them and when the Zanzibar approaches, thinks that Char is going to laugh at him. Seeing the Zanzibar, Bright has White Base retreat. Char tells the Zeon forces to watch out and not do anything to the Side 6 shuttle. After the battle, Cameron tells Mirai that his father can cover up the fact that White Base broke the weapon seals and that he wants her to leave White Base and stay with him. Mirai thinks Cameron has done nothing but escape from the war and doesn't want to abandon White Base to be with him. Mirai leaves and Cameron calls out to her, saying he'll change for her. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Cameron Bloom, Conscon Staff *'Script:' Yu Yamamoto *'Unit Director:' Shinya Sadamitsu *'Animation Director:' Kazuo Nakamura